Fairy Tail The Guild's shining sun
by guardian of the aura Aurasoul
Summary: Mary Sunbeam a wizard that wishes to join Fairy Tail once she does she meets Natsu and the others beginning her journey takes place after the Edolas Arc
1. Chapter 1

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone to Fairy Tail!**

**Natsu: Its about time you started writing about us what took you?!**

**Aurasoul: Well excuse me but I had some other things to do! What do you think I had Darka talk to you guys for me?!**

**Happy: She does have a point Natsu.**

**Natsu: I don't care she still took too long!**

**Aurasoul: Well now Im going to make it up I don't own Fairy Tail only my OCs so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Well here I am the Fairy Tail Guild".

A girl around 17 stood in front of the guild she had ginger-yellow hair with bright sky blue eyes her skin lightly tanned yet having several scars on her body she wore a white tank top, light gray leggings, ankle brown boots, a light blue jean jacket vest, and around her neck a fang necklace. She then opened the door to see people drinking, talking, and or laughing but they then all turned to see the girl she took a deep breath. "Hello my name is Mary Sunbeam I wish to speak with the Guildmaster Makarov", she said.

They all looked surprised as Makarov walked forward to her."Hello I'm Makarov. What can I do for you "? He asked.

"Just Mary sir and as for why I ask of you".

She bowed with her hand over her heart. "I wish to join the Fairy Tail Guild", she announced.

Everyone grew wide eyed and they then all cheered and talked excitedly. "Rise your head young Mary there's no need for the bow"! Makarov said happily.

Mary stood up shocked of the huge smile on the old man's face. "My dear if you want to join our guil then welcome aboard", he said.

"Thank you sir", Mary nodded smiling.

"Excuse me".

Mary turned to be faced with Mirajane who was holding stamp. "Mind telling me where you want your mark to go", she said.

"Oh yeah of course", Mary nodded.

Mary then took off her vest and turned so Mira was facing her back. "I would like the mark to be on my left shoulder please", she said.

"Got it", Mira said.

She then stamped Mary's shoulder and now to show a golden colored Fairy Tail marking. "There now you're an official member of Fairy Tail", Mira smiled.

"Thank you", Mary said putting her vest back on.

Then the guildmembers went to meet Mary and introduce themselves one being. "Hi nice to meet you Im Natsu and this is Happy".

"Hi good to meet you", Happy said.

Marry giggled and nodded. "Yes I heard of you two more you Natsu Dragneel or Salamander the Fire Dragon Slayer", she said.

"Wow you heard of me"?! Natsu asked in surprised.

"Not just you but also Black Steel Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer and the Sky Sorceress Wendy Marvel the Sky Dragon Slayer", Mary smiled.

Everyone gasped as Wendy and Gajeel walked up shocked with Carla and Pantherlily. "You even know us too", Wendy said awed.

"Yes and your exceeds such as Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily which is by the way nice to meet you", Mary said smiling.

"After all you are fellow Dragon Slayers".

"Wait 'fellow Dragon Slayers'. Then you're a Dragon Slayer too"?! Happy said shocked.

Mary laughed which sounded like soft bell chimes as she then bowed. "Mary Sunbeam the Sun Dragon Slayer at your service", she said happily.

"No way! This is awesome"! Natsu cheered.

"Another one hmph which means another rival", Gajeel said.

"Oh this is great! Its nice to meet you Mary-chan", Wendy said happily.

"Same Wendy-chan", Mary said.

"So if you're a Dragon Slayer too you must be strong. How about a fight to test that strength", Natsu suggested smirking.

"Oh you're so on Salamander", Mary smirked.

"Really wanting to start a fight with the newcomer", Carla sighed.

"Well it cant be helped but I am curious to see how Mary-san fights", Pantherlily said.

They all walked to the train station Mary and Natsu still smirking as they then faced one another. "You got this Natsu! You can do it"! Happy cheered.

"I wonder how this is going to turn out", Lucy said.

"Who knows since this is a new Dragon Slayer we don't know how her magic works or how she fights so this will be an interesting fight", Erza said.

"You go first Natsu I want to see your attack first hand", Mary said.

"You got it! Get ready! **Fire Dragon's Roar"!**

Natsu launched the attack but Mary made no motion to dodge. "She has to move or shes going to get hit"! Lucy yelled.

But then Mary smirked. "**Sun Dragon's Roar"!**

With a golden magic circle appearing Mary launched a breath attack being similar to flames but colored gold, more intense, and forming spiral it collided with Natsu's attack and exploded in smoke Mary then clapped her hands together a golden magic circle forming again. "**Sun Dragon's Wind Breeze"!**

Her hands being covered in the golden flames she swung her arms like wings the flames making a gust of wind clearing up the smoke everyone was awed by her magic Natsu smirked. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"!**

"**Sun Dragon's Golden Uppercut"!**

With Mary's hands being covered in the golden flames they began launching their attacks at one another both dodging and attacking. "Wow look at them go", Gray said.

"Yeah to looks like they could be equal in strength", Lucy said.

"No I don't think that's it", Pantherlily said suddenly.

They all looked at the black exceed confused. "What do you mean Lily"? Gajeel asked.

"I mean I think Mary-san might be holding back", Pantherlily said.

"WHAT"?! They all said shocked.

"That cant be right she even breaking a sweat fighting with Natsu"! Happy protested.

"I know that its hard to believe but its true look at Mary-san's flames", Pantherlily instructed the others.

They all looked and grew wide eyed. "Her flames aren't even that large", Carla said.

"Yes meaning she isn't using her full power she's holding back", Pantherlily said.

"But why would she be doing that"? Juvia asked.

"To make the fight last longer and not cause too much damage to the town maybe or she could be testing Natsu", Pantherlily said.

Mary dodged an attack and jumped. "**Sun Dragon's Shining Talon"!**

"**Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow"!**

Both attacks countered one another then Mary's leg blazed and able to land a kick on Natsu's jaw flinging him back she landed on the floor as he then got up rubbing his jaw. "Man that was some kick", he said.

"Thanks Solara taught me that one", Mary smiled.

"Solara? Your parent dragon right"? Natsu asked.

Mary nodded. "Yeah Solara the Sun Dragon she's a wonderful mother she even gave me my fang necklace", she said pointing at the fang.

"Hey same with me Igneel, my dragon parent gave me my scarf", Natsu said grinning pointing at his scarf.

Mary grew wide eyed looking at Natsu shock. "Wait did you say Igneel"? she asked.

"Uh yeah he like I said he was my dragon parent", he said confused at Mary's shock.

"No way! You mean you're really Uncle Igneel's Uncle"?! Mary asked shocked.

"UNCLE IGNEEL"?! They all yelled shocked.

* * *

**Aurasoul: There all done.**

**Natsu and Mary: What the heck?!**

**Aurasoul: Dont worry you'll know the full story soon enough next time we'll see what Mary knows and of how she knows Igneel until then.**

**MAry: Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone to Fairy Tail!**

**Natsu: You better explain about this whole uncle business!**

**Mary: Yeah I mean really what the heck?!**

**Aurasoul: Don't worry I will I will by the way I don't own Fairy Tail only my OCs so hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Natsu gaped at her shocked Mary doing the same to Natsu. "Wait what do you mean Uncle"? he questioned.

"I mean uncle Solara and Igneel are brother and sister making him my uncle meaning you're my cousin", Mary explained still going through the shock.

"But Igneel never told me he had a sister", Natsu said.

"Dragons aren't really the type of species to talk about their family I had to beg Solara to tell me hers. You see the power of the Sun Dragon Slayer Magic is similar to the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic for the sun is like fire so Solara told me anyway", Mary explained shrugging.

"So that's why the golden magic looks like flames they're of the fire of the sun itself", Erza said shocked.

"Hey your right Erza Scarlet that's what Solara said to me", Mary smiled.

"But anyway Solara said of how Igneel was her brother and an incredible Fire Dragon with immense strength she had never thought he would adopt a son let alone teach him the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic so when I heard about Natsu I just thought he was raised by some other fire dragon. But its really great to actually have a cousin".

Mary had a brightened smile on her face and Natsu couldn't help but smile back. "Same here so want to keep fighting"? he asked.

"Heck yeah! Now that I know for a fact that you're Uncle Igneel's son I want to see what you got", Mary smirked.

"Alright! Im all fired up"! Natsu grinned.

Mary then ran a golden magic circle appearing in front of her. "**Sun Dragon's Gliding Bullet"!**

Natsu grinned as he began running toward Mary being covered in fire. "**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn"!**

They then collided causing another explosion and smoke both jumping out of it. "Man if they keep this up they might destroy the town"! Gray said.

"We're going to have to stop them", Erza said.

"Don't even think about it"!

They gasped and looked to see them dodging one anothers attacks. "You better not try and stop us"! Mary yelled.

"Yeah! This is between us so don't get involve"! Natsu yelled.

They all gaped and sweat dropped as the two continued fighting. "They're like two peas in a pod", Lucy said.

"Yeah looks like we might have to wait until they stop", Happy said.

"Which will take a while", Gajeel sighed.

"**Sun Dragon's Golden Uppercut"!**

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"!**

They both nailed punches at one another and were both flung back with great force. "Natsu"! Lucy and Happy yelled.

"Mary"! Wendy yelled.

But they then heard laughing and saw Natsu and Mary walking to one another both holding their bruised cheeks and laughing. "Wow that was really fun you're really strong Natsu", Mary grinned.

"Yeah same with you Mary", Natsu grinned back.

They then flopped on the floor exhausted everyone hurrying to them to see if they were alright.

* * *

**Aurasoul: and thats it sorry it was short.**

**Mary: Wow Igneel and my mother are siblings.**

**Natsu: And us being cousins.**

**The two faced each other then they grinned.**

**Together: Awesome!**

**Aurasoul smiling: I thought you two would say that anyway next time a new person will becoming to Fairy Tail who also knows Mary so until then.**

**Natsu and Mary: Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Aurasoul:** Hello everyone to Fairy Tail!**

**Mary: So who are we going to meet?**

**Aurasoul: You'll see soon enough and I don't own Fairy Tail only Mary and others.**

**Natsu: So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Thanks for patching up my injuries Wendy-chan".

"No problem Mary-chan".

Mary was sitting down at a table while Wendy was healing the last of her injuries Mary took a sip from her drink as she watched the guild members fighting. "Is it usually like this"? Mary asked meaning the fighting.

"Yeah but its really in all good fun... Most of the time anyway", Wendy said sweat dropping.

Mary sweat dropped too but couldn't help but smile feeling happy to have found an amazing guild and to have found her cousin.

***BANG***

Everyone jumped and turned to see that the door was swung opened and someone walking in and Mary gasped the person was a women around 17 she had long dark brown hair, crystal clear blue eyes, she wore a dark green tank top, brown leggings, and dark brown heeled boots on her arm a dark green Blue Pegasus mark. "Hey whos that"? Wakaba couldn't help but ask.

"No way that's Leafa Gardenia she's a S-Class wizard from the Blue Pegasus guild", Lucy said shocked.

"What?! Then why is she here"? Natsu said confused.

Leafa walked to Makarov and got out an envelope. "Master Makarov, a letter to Master Bob", she said.

"Oh? Well lets see here", Makarov said.

He traced a circle on the envelope and a green magic circle appeared as a image of Bob appeared. "Hey Maki its me look I need a huge favor you see ever since dear Leafa had become a S-class wizard she hasn't really been fitting in the guild then I remember how she reminds me of you so I thought maybe she could join the Fairy Tail guild".

"What"?! Everyone yelled shock.

"She seems all alone back at the guild and doesn't seem to interact well with the others I really hope you can do me this one favor Maki thanks".

Bob's image then vanished and Makarov looked at Leafa. "Do you mind this Leafa"? He asked her.

"Its alright really Master Bob did had a tendency to worry over me too much and it wouldn't hurt to join really", Leafa assured with a smile.

"Well alright Mirajane please get the stamp for Leafa here", Makarov said.

"Of course Master", Mira nodded getting it out and walked to Leafa.

"Mirajane Strauss the 'She-Devil' its an honor to meet you I have heard stories about you", Leafa said with a faint smiled on her face.

"Same here Leafa-san the 'Earth Maiden'", Mira smiled.

Leafa chuckled as she put out her arm where her Blue Pegasus mark was then Miajane stamped over it to show a blue Fairy Tail marking now. "There you go now you're an official member", Mira said.

"Thanks mi"-

"Leafa"!?

Leafa gasped and turned to face Mary who also looked shocked. "No way! Mary Sunbeam"?! Leafa questioned.

"The one and only its been a while Leafa", Mary smiled.

"More then a while! Man I haven't seen you in like what 5 years"? Leafa asked.

"6 really", Mary chuckled.

"Right. So what are you doing here in Fairy Tail"? Leafa asked.

"I'm a member here", Mary said happily.

"Seriously?! Since when"? Leafa asked shocked.

"Since a while ago", Mary giggled.

"And why are you so beated up"? Leafa asked getting a good look at Mary.

"Oh had a little tussle with Natsu but it was fun", Mary laughed.

"Should've seen that one coming both of you being Dragon Slyers", Leafa sighed.

Mary giggled as Leafa chuckled then they looked and meeped to see everyone looking at them shocked. "Mary you know Leafa"? Lucy asked.

"Yeah me and Leafa met 4 years ago when I was traveling here I needed a place to stay for the night and Leafa found me and took me to the Pegasus Guild to rest I remember that day clearly", Mary smiled.

**Flashback...**

A 13 year old Mary sighed as she looked up at the moon. "I better find a place to stay for the night", she thought.

Hey you".

Mary turned to see a 12 year old Leafa walking to her. "Who are you? I never seen you before", Leafa said.

"My name is Mary Sunbeam I'm from a different town and traveling", Mary said.

"Where are your parents"? Leafa asked confused.

"They're gone that's all I'm going to say", Mary said.

"Oh ok so do you have a place to sleep for the night"? Leafa asked.

"No I was going to find shelter and"-

"That wont do you're coming with me", Leafa said grabbing Mary's hand and dragging her off.

"Hey let me go! Where are you taking me"? Mary questioned as she struggled.

"To the Blue Pegasus Guild oh and by the way my name is Leafa Gardenia", Leafa said.

"Leafa Gardenia? Wait the Blue Pegasus Guild"? Mary questioned shocked.

"That's right I'm a member so Master Bob wont mind me bringing you to the guild so you can stay for the night", Leafa assured.

"But even so I don't know you and you already want to help me"? Mary asked shocked.

"Well yeah after all wizards have to help others", Leafa said.

"You know I'm a wizard"? Mary asked.

"Yeah I can sense your magic. What kind of wizard are you"? Leafa asked curiously.

Mary looked at her then sighed. "I'm a dragon slayer so I use Sun Dragon Slayer Magic", she said.

"Wow that's incredible! Are there more like you"? Leafa asked as they walked.

"I know theres one out there and I'm hoping to find him cause I really want to meet him", Mary said.

"Is he important to you"? Leafa asked curiously.

"You can say that you see he's my cousin and I heard that his parents are gone too so I plan to find him", Mary said.

"I see well I hope you find him soon", Leafa smiled.

"Thanks", Mary said smiling back.

**End of flashback...**

"Master Bob was kind enough to allow me to stay for the night then I continued on my journey", Mary finished.

"But why didn't you come here sooner"? Pantherlily asked.

"Well I still wanted to fully master my magic plus with some distractions the 4 years flew by until I made it here", Mary said sheepishly.

"Well at least you finally made it here and finally met your cousin and now we're in the same guild which is going to be great", Leafa grinned.

Mary happily nodded as she drank more from her cup Leafa sitting next to her. "This is really going to be fun here", Leafa said happily.

* * *

**Aurasoul: And its done.**

**Natsu and Mary: Yeah!**

**Aurasoul: So on the next chapter Natsu will invite Mary to join them on a mission so until then.**

**Mary: Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone to Fairy Tail!**

**Happy: So Mary-chan is coming with us on a job?**

**Aurasoul: That's right it'll be a good one too.**

**Mary: Oh now I am so excited.**

**Natsu: Yeah me too!**

**Aurasoul: Glad to hear so disclaimer please.**

**Happy: Aye sir! Aurasoul doesn't own Fairy Tail only her OCs like Mary and Leafa.**

**Aurasoul: Thank you very much Happy now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It had been a month since Mary and Leafa had joined Fairy Tail both getting their own rooms in Fairy Hills girls dorm Mary got to know Natsu and his team Lucy who was very kind and nice told her stories of her time in Fairy Tail some that nearly made Mary laugh and gaping in awe, she and Erza share the same love for Strawberry Cakes only difference was that Mary prefer extra strawberries on hers, Mary loved seeing Gray's ice make magic amazed on how it looked, she enjoyed spending time with Wendy thinking of her as a little sister, and enjoyed hanging out with Happy and Carla.

Mary grew to love being in Fairy Tail seeing it was like being part of one big family one day Mary walked in the guild to see Leafa the former Blue Pegasus Wizard was getting adjusted in her new guild actually enjoying staying in it Mary walked over to her. "Hey Leafa want to come with me on a job"? Mary asked.

"Sorry Mary I promised Cana I would go on a job with her", Leafa said.

"Leafa come on lets go"! Cana called out.

"Coming! See ya later Mary", Leafa waved.

"Bye Leafa", Mary waved back.

Mary then sighed as she then walked to the job board. "Hmm lets see which job to take", she thought.

"Mary-chan"!

Mary looked up and smiled to see Team Natsu walking to her. "Hey guys", she smiled.

"Looking for a job I see", Erza smiled.

"Yeah but cant find a good one", Mary sighed.

"Then why not come on a job with us", Natsu grinned.

"Huh? You guys wont mind"? Mary asked surprised.

"Yeah it'll be great"! Lucy said happily.

"It would be great if you came with us Mary-chan", Wendy smiled.

"But if you don't want to you don't have to", Erza said.

"No! Actually I want to join thanks", Mary said happily.

"Great then lets get going"! Natsu grinned wrapping an arm around Mary's shoulder.

"Aye sir"! Happy cheered.

Mary giggled as she walked with them out the guild.

* * *

"Man its cold"!

Mary shivered as they all walked up the snow mountains of . " 'If you want Mary you can come inside with me, Carla, and Wendy in Horologium' the lady said", Horologium said.

"Don't worry about me Lucy I'll be fine", Mary assured.

"But you're still shivering", Happy said.

"Don't worry check this out", Mary grinned.

She clapped her hands together as her magic circle appeared then she slowly opened her hands and they gasp to see a gold fire orb the size of her palm in her hands. "Woah so cool"! Natsu said amazed.

"It's something I've been working on while I was traveling a little fire orb to keep me warm", Mary smiled.

"Impressive", Erza said.

"Can I eat it"? Natsu asked looking at it.

"No way it might be too dangerous for you to eat it might even explode in your stomach", Mary said seriously.

"Yikes! Never mind then", Natsu quickly said walking a bit faster.

"Would it really explode if Natsu ate it"? Erza asked.

"Nah I only said that so he wouldn't eat it", Mary smiled.

Erza gave a chuckle. "I'll admit that was clever", she said.

"Thanks Erza. So what was the job again"? Mary asked.

"We're getting scales from a Blizzardvern for a smith who's paying good money for them", Gray said.

"Gray your clothes", Erza said.

"Come on"!

Mary giggled she really enjoyed hanging out with Team Natsu they were nice, fun, and she could tell they were strong too. "Hey I think I found the Blizzardvern"! Happy said.

They all looked and sure enough they saw two Blizzardverns screeching. "Good work Happy alright here's the plan Gray you and me take the one on the left while Natsu you and Mary take the one on the right. Lucy you, Wendy, Happy, and Carla collect any scales that might fall", Erza said.

"Alright you ready to go Mary"? Natsu grinned.

"Ready when you are cousin", Mary grinned back.

The two then ran heading for the Blizzardvern. "Don't damage it too much or you might damage the scales"! Erza called out.

"Right"! They said together.

"You take up I go low", Mary said.

"Deal"! Natsu grinned.

Natsu jumped while Mary slide under the wyvern. "**Sun Dragon's Sky Uppercut"!**

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"!**

They launched the attacks pummeling the Blizzardvern some of the scales falling but Happy and Carla managed to catch them Erza slashed at the other Blizzardvern while Gray used Ice Make: Lance the scales began coming off and Lucy and Wendy quickly collected them they continued on until they collected all the scales from the Blizzardverns each carrying a bag. "With all these scales that smith is gonna have to pay us double", Gray said.

"Or triple"! Mary laughed.

"Well we'll discuss a price with him once we get to his shop", Erza said.

"You were a great help on the job Mary-chan", Wendy said smiling.

"Glad to be of help", Mary smiled.

"Say Mary have you already gotten a partner or a team yet"? Lucy asked curiously.

"No over the month I've been either doing jobs on my own or with other members of the guild mostly with Leafa but she's been doing lots of jobs with Cana so those two might be partners", Mary explained.

"So in other words you're a solo", Carla said.

"Pretty much", Mary nodded.

"Hey then why not you"-

"Ugh".

Mary grew wide eyed stopping the others looked at her confused. "Something wrong Mary"? Lucy asked.

"I heard a groan just now. Didn't you guys heard"? Mary asked.

"Nah nothing", Natsu said.

"I didn't", Wendy shook her head.

"What about you Happy"? Natsu asked.

"I didn't"-

"Ughh".

Mary gasped and ran off the others called out to her but she ran looking around then saw a small pile of snow shifting she quickly ran to it pushing the snow away and gasped to see on the snow floor was a small lavender exceed with white ear tips, white paws, and a white ring around the tail tip and wore a blue dress one of her wings injured. "Oh gods", Mary gasped carefully picking up the exceed.

The exceed groaned opening her eyes to show bright blue. "Who"? She began to ask.

"Shh don't speak you need rest don't worry I got you", Mary said soothingly.

The exceed slowly nodded falling asleep Mary took her bag and rushed back to the others. "Mary what happened"? Erza asked worried.

"This happened", Mary said showing them the exceed in her arms.

They gasp in shock and surprised. "Wendy mind coming with me to my dorm to help heal her"? Mary asked.

"Of course"! Wendy said.

"You guys deal with the scales", Mary told the others.

"Alright", Erza nodded.

* * *

After returning Wendy, Carla, and Mary took the injured exceed to Mary's dorm room it was nice and simple with warm bright colors of gold, sky blue, white, and light red Mary placed the exceed on her gold sheeted bed and Wendy began healing. "Well Wendy"? Mary asked.

"She has some scratches, her wings almost broken, and she has a fever I can heal the scratches and wing but we should give her medicine for the fever and let her rest", Wendy said.

"I'll get some", Mary said walking to her light red cabinet.

"Im curious thought Mary. How were you able to hear her"? Carla asked.

Mary cam back with a small box of medicine and with a bowl of water and a hand towel. "I guess my ears are more sharper", she said putting down box and bowl on the bed side.

"Is that something being a Sun Dragon Slayer"? Carla asked curiously.

"No I've had sharp hearing way before Solaria found me", Mary said getting the hand towel wet and placed it on the sick exceed's forehead.

"Oh! I've been meaning to ask you this for a while Mary-chan. What was Solaria like"? Wendy asked curiously.

Mary grew wide eyed in surprised but then smiled fondly as she then sat on a light red chair. "Solaria, my mom she was wonderful, kind, gentle, and funny making such funny jokes to get me to laugh", Mary giggled.

Wendy and Carla smiled. "And what did she looked like"? Wendy asked.

"Oh wait", Mary quickly said.

Wendy and Carla watched her confused as Mary went back to the cabinet and got out a sketchpad, a pen, and some colors she then sat back on her chair and drew as she spoke. "Solaria was a warm gold colored dragon tall and slender, her scales always felt like silk, her wings were beautiful the wing span gold while the wings themselves were goldish-white with pale red tips, white talons, and her eyes were the exact same sky blue as the sky above us".

Wendy and Carla watched Mary draw as she described her dragon parent then Mary smiled finished with her picture. "Here Solara said I was a good drawer this is a picture of her", she said giving the sketchpad to Wendy.

Wendy took it and her and Carla gasped of the beautiful picture and details exact to what Mary had described. "Wow Mary-chan your picture is amazing"! Wendy gasped.

"You might be equal to Reedus", Carla said.

"Oh no Reedus is an artist I'm just a simple wizard who likes to draw", Mary smiled.

"Nonsense you're giving yourself to little credit", Carla said.

"Carla's right you're really talented", Wendy nodded.

Mary gave a light chuckle then they heard a faint groan they gasped and looked to see the lavender exceed waking up. "Oh you're awake", Mary smiled.

"Where... Am I"? The exceed asked.

"You're in the dorm of Fiary Hills in Magnolia I'm Mary Sunbeam, the other exceed is Carla, while this girl is the one that healed you is Wendy Marvel. Whats your name"? Mary asked gently.

"S-Snowdrop", the exceed coughed.

"How did you got hurt at "? Wendy asked.

"I... I was flying around wanting to see the area... But then something struck me down in the air and landed there", Snowdrop explained weakly.

"Well you're safe now get some rest you have a fever and you need all the rest you can get", Mary said gently rubbing Snowdrop's ears.

Snowdrop's eyes drooped and went back to sleep Mary carefully tucked her in. "You're very gentle Mary-chan", Wendy said.

"When I want to be", Mary chuckled.

"Look you go back to the guild I can handle things here tell them to send Happy to give me my share".

"Ok. But are you sure you'll be fine"? Wendy asked.

"Don't worry I can handle it", Mary assured with a smile.

"Alright come on Wendy", Carla said.

"Coming, bye Mary-chan", Wendy said.

Mary waved goodbye and looked at Snowdrop who slept peacefully. "Well looks like I got a roommate".

* * *

**Aurasoul: And all done!**

**Natsu: Where have you been?!**

**Aurasoul: Sorry! Zexal tuckered me out plus I needed some thought for more ideas for the other stories.**

**Mary: Cant blame you there next time once Snowdrop heals everyone gets to know her and a decision until then.  
Aurasoul: Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aurasoul: Hi everyone to Fairy Tail!**

**Natsu stopping in breathing out fire: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! ITS BEEN AGES!  
**

**Aurasoul: Ack! Im sorry I had some busy stuff and lets just say I got overwhelmed.**

**Natsu: NO EXCUSES!**

**Erza walking in: Natsu behave.**

**Natsu: Yes Erza.**

**Aurasoul: Phew thanks Erza now I dont own Fairy Tail only my OCs so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A few days passed since Mary found Snowdrop the Sun Dragon Slayer had decided to take a break on jobs to take care of Snowdrop who was slowly getting better each day the others checking up now and then one day Mary had came to the guild with Snowdrop on her shoulder who looked all better Leafa was first to notice them. "Hey Mary, Snowdrop finally showed up", she smiled.

Snowdrop blushed and hid in Mary's hair making the Sun Dragon Slayer giggle. "Shy I see", Leafa smiled.

"Yeah but she's been getting better though", Mary said, stroking Snowdrop's ears.

Snowdrop purred smiling brightly at Mary who smiled back.

"Hey Mary"!

Snowdrop squeaked and hid back in Mary's hair as Natsu and Happy bounced over to them Mary scowled at them. "Natsu you scared Snowdrop", Mary said.

"Oh whoops sorry Snowdrop", Natsu said sheepishly.

Snowdrop peeked out to see Natsu. "Its ok", she said.

"Its really great to see you're feeling all better Snowdrop", Happy said happily.

"Th-thanks Happy", Snowdrop said shyly.

"Mary, Snowdrop good to see you two".

They looked to see the rest of Team Natsu walking to them. "Oh hi guys", Mary smiled.

"Hi Snowdrop its great to see you're all better", Wendy smiled.

Snowdrop smiled shyly. "Thank you Wendy its thanks to you and Mary that I'm all better", she said.

"If you don't mind me asking Snowdrop. How did you got yourself injured"? Erza asked.

Snowdrop frowned and shook her head. "I cant remember at all I do remember flying but then something hit me and I blacked out", she said.

"So you got a bit of amnesia when you crashed", Gray said.

Snowdrop nodded and Mary patted her head. "Don't worry take your time trying to remember you should just relax for now", Mary said with a smile.

"Ok", Snowdrop smiled with a nod.

"Oh by the way where's Master Makarov? I want to talk with him about something", Mary said.

"He's right over there", Lucy said, pointing at Makarov who was sitting and drinking.

"Oh thanks", Mary said, walking over to Makarov.

"Are you sure Mary"? Snowdrop asked nervously.

"Dont worry itll be fine", Mary assured.

They then went to Makarov he looked up and smiled. "Ah hello Mary and this must be Snowdrop nice to meet you", he said.

"N-nice to meet you sir", Snowdrop said shyly.

"Master Makarov theres something Snowdrop here wants to ask you", Mary smiled.

"Oh? What is it little Snowdrop"? Makarov asked.

Snowdrop fiddled with her tail nervous until she spoke. "W-well I was wondering i-if maybe I could join Fairy Tail", she said.

Mary smiled during the time she had been taking care of Snowdrop she told the exceed of her time in Fairy Tail and how it was an amazing guild then giving the idea of Snowdrop joining the guild. "Why of course you may join Fairy Tail", Makarov smiled.

Snowdrop looked surprised but then smiled happily. "Thank you"! She said.

Mirajane walked to them with a smile and stamped a blue guild mark on Snowdrop's back. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Snowdrop", Mary smiled.

"Yeah welcome aboard", Leafa said, walking to them.

"Thank you", Snowdrop smiled.

"Now to celebrate you joining lets go on a job", Mary grinned.

"Ok", Snowdrop said excited.

"I'll come with you Cana's too busy drinking", Leafa said, pointing at said card wizard who was drinking.

"Sounds great lets get going then", Mary smiled.

* * *

"So catching bandits for a village seems simple".

"Mmph".

Leafa gave Mary a sympathetic smile the Sun Dragon Slayer had her head out the carriage window they were on groaning Snowdrop looking worried. "Man you werent kidding when you mentioned your motion sickness", Leafa said.

"I want to die", Mary groaned.

"Is Mary going to be alright"? Snowdrop asked Leafa.

"Yeah this happens all the time with Dragon Slayers having motion sickness I mean", Leafa said.

"So Natsu and Wendy have this too"? Snowdrop asked.

"Natsu plus Gajeel yeah but not Wendy since her Sky Dragon Slayer magic helps her get over her motion sickness", Leafa said.

"Ugh cant take it anymore"! Mary groaned.

Then the carriage stopped. "This is as far as I can go", the driver said.

"Sweet relief"! Mary cheered, quickly getting out.

"Thanks for the ride", Leafa said, as she and Snowdrop got out.

"So where's the village"?

"Over there but according to the notice paper the bandits' hideout is at the hills over there", Mary said, pointing.

"Then we better start walking then", Leafa said.

They then began walking going to the hills Snowdrop flying and following them. "So Mary you found yourself a partner or team yet"? Leafa asked.

"No not yet so far Ive been either going solo or with Natsu and the others", Mary said.

"So youre not on their team"? Leafa asked surprised.

"Why so surprised"? Mary asked.

"No its just since Natsu is your cousin and all plus you get along real well with the others I assumed you were on their team", Leafa said.

Mary looked surprised by this never realizing it then they saw a cave they hid and saw men laughing carrying weapons and sacks as they went in. "Thats them", Mary whispered.

"How do we get their attention"? Snowdrop asked in a whisper.

"Leave that to me", Leafa smirked.

Leafa walked to the cave entrance putting on black finger less leather gloves. "Mary what kind of magic does Leafa have"? Snowdrop asked.

"Oh right I never did told you Leafa's magic centers around nature really from the Earth and to the air but mostly the Earth thats how she got the name Earth Maiden", Mary explained.

Leafa then flexed her hand to a fist as a dark green magic circle appeared in front of it. "**Earth Pulverizer**"! She yelled.

She punched the ground as it began to shake. "Oh shoot Snowdrop mind carry me up"? Mary quickly asked.

"Sure"! Snowdrop nodded.

Snowdrop quickly grabbed Mary and flew up as the earth began to shake like an earthquake. "Wow"! Snowdrop gasped.

"I know that power is what makes her an S-class wizard", Mary said.

Then they heard screaming they looked to see the bandits running out of the cave. "Well that got their attention", Mary said, as Snowdrop lowered her to the ground once it stopped shaking.

"You! You caused that shaking"?! One of the bandits yelled at Leafa.

"Guilty is charged", Leafa smirked.

"Now hand over what you stole from the villagers"! Mary said.

"Heh you think we'll do that"?

The three looked to see a bandit walking forward a guy with black hair and black eyes wearing a cloak. "We stole them fair and square. You honestly think we would give it all back? Not a chance", he smirked.

"Hey Leafa I'm pretty sure that guy is the leader I'll handle him and you take care of his lackies", Mary whispered.

"Heh easy", Leafa smirked.

""Snowdrop take the skies dont do anything unless one of us needs backup", Mary whispered.

"Got it", Snowdrop nodded.

"Hey what are you girls doing? Thinking on a nice way to beg"? The boss smirked.

"Not on your life", Mary smirked.

Then Mary rushed in right in front of him making them all gasp. "She's fast"! The boss thought.

"**Sun Dragon's Golden Uppercut**"!

Mary uppercut him sending him flying high in the air. "Ugh so much power too"! He thought.

"Not done yet"! Mary yelled, jumping up to strike.

"Dont think you're all hot stuff! **Shadow Hand"!**

And he summoned a dark purple magic circle and launched a shadow in the shape of a hand. "Shadow magic"! She gasped.

"**Sun Dragon's Wind Breeze"!**

Mary flapped her arms of gold flames dodging the attack and landing on her feet as the shadows cushioned the bandit boss's fall. "So then you use shadow magic", she remarked.

"Thats right and lets just say you wont be able to defeat me", he smirked, the dark purple magic circle appearing again.

"**Shadow Wave**"!

And he then launched a large wave of shadows toward Mary as she smirked. "Like that will work **Sun Dragon's Roar**"!

She then launched the breath attack colliding with the shadows to cause an explosion and disappear in light. "What?! How"?! The boss yelled.

"Dont underestimate the Sun Dragon Slayer", Mary smirked.

Snowdrop flew over to Leafa who was surrounded by the bandits. "Heh one against all of us this will be easy", one of the bandits smirked.

"Leafa will you be ok"? Snowdrop asked worried.

"Dont worry about me Snowdrop this will be too easy", Leafa smirked.

"Thats big talk for just one person lets attack"!

The bandits ran toward Leafa who only smirked raising her hand. "**Flower Whirlwind**"!

The dark green magic circle appeared once again and launched a cyclone of flower petals at the bandits sending them flying. "What the hell"?! They all yelled.

"And now **Ivy Shackles**"!

Leafa slammed her hands to the ground dark green magic circles appearing and ivy vines shot out grabbing all the bandits slamming them down to the ground and wrapping them up. "Just wow", Snowdrop said stunned and with a thought.

"So easily and quick so this is a S-class wizard".

"Snowdrop go see if Mary needs any help she might need a hand", Leafa said.

"O-ok"! Snowdrop said, quickly flying to Mary.

Mary dodged the shadow hand that nearly attacked her quickly jumping back. "Heh cont get a hit slayer"? The bandit boss mocked.

"Dammit I never thought he could launch those shadows so quickly and easily I cant land in a hit", she thought.

"Time to finish you! **Shadow Pillage"!**

And he raised his hand his magic circle appearing as a large amount of shadows shot up and headed straight for Mary who gasp. "No time to dodge"! She thought.

Mary"!

Snowdrop quickly grabbed Mary and flew upward dodging the shadows my an inch. "What"?! He gasped.

"Phew thanks for the save Snowdrop", Mary grinned.

"Of course we are a team after all", Snowdrop smiled.

"Yeah", Mary agreed with a grin.

"Say you think you can handle a little fire"?

Snowdrop blinked surprised but nodded. "Sure I can", she said.

"Good here's the plan", Mary said.

The bandit boss smirked as he watched Mary and Snowdrop speaking. "No matter what you got planned you never gonna win"! He yelled.

"Got it"? Mary asked.

"Yeah leave it to me", Snowdrop nodded determined.

Mary grinned as they then swiftly flew up high confusing the bandit. "Are they trying to escape"? He thought.

Then he gasped to see a bright gold glow Mary forming golden flames around her and Snowdrop. "Ok now Snowdrop! Mary yelled.

"Got it"! Snowdrop yelled.

And with speed Snowdrop flew straight toward the bandit Mary having her hands forward together like an arrow. "What the hell"?! He yelled shocked.

"**Sun Dragon's Piercing Arrow"!**

The flames shaped into an arrow and in a flash they strike the bandit leader in an explosion Leafa saw it surprised and ran over to see Mary and Snowdrop on their backs grinning ear to ear and the boss of the bandits passed out burned making Leafa smile amused. "We really do fit in Fairy Tail just fine", she remarked.

* * *

**Aurasoul: Phew finally got it done Im sorry for the long wait!**

**Natsu: You better be.**

**Mary: Oh relax Natsu so stay tuned everyone and remember.**

**Happy: Read and review!**


End file.
